realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Koyori Kanda
Koyori Kanda (神田 こより, Kanda Koyori), also known by her birth name as Koyori Kashiwagi (柏木 こより, Kashiwagi Koyori) is one of the female protagonists of the first part of the story. She is one of Ataru Kashiwagi's followers and youngest sister, although it's later revealed that she is actually Yuri's clone. Appearance Koyori looks almost identical to her original, Yuri Kashiwagi. She has shoulder length hair. She wears a jumper, shorts, thigh high spotty socks and plain sneakers. She has a backpack and always carries a note pad. Personality Koyori is a gentle, shy and introverted girl. She always carries around a note pad to take notes on almost everything that happens. Despite Koyori being female, she usually refers to herself as "boku" (僕, Boku, a masculine form for "I"), rather than "watashi" (私, Watashi, a feminine form for "I"). She also likes cats. Koyori's personality completely changes sometime before the SNS Hide-and-Seek game. She becomes somewhat brutal and disrespectful towards people (similar to Yuuma Mukai during the Big Flame Festival). Later when Koyori's "symptom" reaches the third stage, she goes berserk and starts to love killing people. Ataru refers to Koyori as a "cruel person" starting from then. Plot Early Story Koyori is a clone of Yuri Kashiwagi created by their parents with using CAP Technology. Due to hiding the truth, Koyori is thought to be twins sister of Yuri. Due to Shin Kashiwagi wanted to experimenting human's emotions, he threw Koyori away from their house and lives on custody instead. Except of her parents, Yuuma, Ataru and Yuri didn't know nor even heard anything about Koyori's existence. Chapter 1-10 (First Season) Koyori first appeared at the end of Chapter 2. Ataru Kashiwagi mistakes her for his sister, Yuri. Koyori tells Ataru that he is mistaking her for someone. Then, Ataru asks Koyori how she came into the Real Account internet world. She replies that, when she was taking a photo of a cat, she was suddenly transferred into the internet world. Ataru notices Koyori is holding a note and she responds that she must write everything that happened into a note or she will start feeling anxious. When it's about Koyori's turn in the No Answer game, Ataru tells Marble to stop it for a while to discuss with everyone about how to survive in this game. After the discussion is finished, along with almost every other player, including Ataru, she survives the game. When Marble told Ataru that he isn't a hero, Koyori comes to protect Ataru and tells Marble that Ataru is already a hero to her. During the RT Game, Koyori is thinking about which tweet she should post in public. Soon she sees Nanami Misakura posting a tweet that she will strip, if her RT points reach 1000. Koyori, at first, wants to strip her clothes too, but she is too shy to do so. She remembers how Ataru told her she's cute and posts a tweet saying that, if people find Koyori cute, then they should RT her. Soon, Koyori ends up having 782 RT. She wants to thank Ataru for saying she's cute because of that. After the game finishes, Koyori notices something is wrong with Ataru and asks him how many RT points did he get. Ataru replies he only has 3 RT points and he has no idea what he's doing. After the RT Game, Ataru calls Yuri to ask if she is alright or not. Soon after, Ataru gives his smartphone to Koyori and lets both her and Yuri talk together. Then, Marble announces that all participants will live in Real Account Resort between the games. Both Koyori and Ataru enjoy their resting time in Real Account Resort. Later, together with Ataru and Ruriri Ichijou, she is assigned a group for the Dark History Trials game. During the game, Koyori receives her first kiss from Aiji Hoshina for his personal amusement. Koyori suddenly faints afterwards. After the game finishes, when Ataru is troubled, Koyori kisses his face to calm him down. Koyori herself has no idea why she kissed him and tells him to forget it. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) It's mentioned by Ataru in Chapter 149, while telling Yuuma Mukai about what happened to Koyori during the second part of the story, that her personality changed due to a "symptom" similar to Yuuma's. It's also revealed that Koyori has been killed by Ataru after she's gone berserk. After Ataru kills Koyori, he makes a promise with her, that he will kill anyone who has suffered the same symptom as her. Ataru said both Yuuma and Koyori have shared a similar "thing" and Yuuma is going to end up like she did. Koyori was mentioned once again later at Chapter 177 by the news announcer that, they're still have no idea what's the similar "thing" that both her and Yuuma shared was about that caused both of them suffered the same "symptom". Koyori appeared in the Fake News Island trial as one of the NPC character in VR world. Because of this, it make Aiji surprised and Sayaka Shiiba cries at Koyori is still "alive". Ayame Kamijou was confused at this and state that isn't Koyori was already died. Yuuma comes and asks Koyori what's happened between her and Ataru in half years ago. Koyori, at first, acts surprised that she is meeting Ataru's twin brother Yuuma for the first time, she introducing herself to Yuuma and said she always wanted to see him even since she heard it from Ataru back in Dark History Trial. But soon, Koyori suddenly said "Fake News Guess Game started" and acts brutal that she will kill Yuuma once if he failed to find up which information is fake. Both Aiji and Sayaka stated that Koyori is in her second stage of "symptom". Ayame tried to stop Yuuma but he doesn't listen and accepted Koyori's challenge. Then, Koyori explained back during the SNS Hide-and-Seek trial, along with Aiji and Sayaka was followed Ataru to his house so they can hidden themselves from the hunters and DQN Marble. In Ataru's house, it's showed that Yuri has been waiting for him to return home, this causes Aiji and Sayaka shocked that both Yuri and Koyori look almost identical. Ataru introducing Koyori and the others to Yuri and soon eating dinner together at his home. They has been living in Ataru's house for a whole day, until the new mission that has to scan their follower's "Marble's mark". While Aiji and Sayaka finds their follower in earlier morning, Koyori and Ataru stays in house and they being kissing together. After having kisses, Koyori punched Ataru due to being embarrassing and asking where is Yuri, and Ataru replies that she's still sleeping. Due to this, Koyori stated she wants to do "something" a lovers usually do together. During they doing some stuff, Koyori confession to Ataru and he said that he wants to marries her. They continue doing the adult staff together until Yuri saw them being naked. While Yuri stated that both Ataru and Koyori can doing that kind of thing as long as they're in love, she also stated she wanted to reveals some stuffs to them. Back during Yuri finding Ataru's body, she saw their parent's factory (Which is where most players' body sent to) and founded an image that showed both Yuri and Koyori being birth as a twins. Ataru was shocked that they actually have 4 family members (Ataru, Yuuma, Yuri and Koyori), and realized that he and Koyori cannot be in-love due to they're in fact a brother and sister. This caused Koyori being triggered and evolved to third stage of "symptom" and tried to kill Yuri. Both Ataru and Yuri wonder what's wrong with Koyori and tell her to stop, but Koyori didn't listen. This time, Marble showed up in a TV screen and explained what's "symptom" and the reason why she suffered it. Marble stated Ataru have a two choice to choose, one is to kills Koyori and joins the Real Account company, and two is being killed by Koyori and reveals to worldwide that his family is the "murderers" who started the entire Real Account incident. Then, Marble showed his real face to Ataru and Yuri which caused them being feel despair. Marble questioning Ataru that which choice he will be choose and Ataru chosen the first choice to kills Koyori and joining them. After Koyori was killed, Ataru stated that he hope she can be live in peace in the otherworld, and promise her that he will kill anyone who has suffered the same symptom as her. After Koyori finished explaining what's happened to her, she stated that she's now hate Ataru thanks to that incident and she hope she will gonna kill him with her own hands. Soon, Koyori said it's time for Yuuma guess which part of her information is fake. Both Aiji and Sayaka have no idea about it due to everything she said was real, but Yuuma stated that the answer is too easy and obvious. Yuuma answered that she being hate Ataru was fake and in reality she actually still love him. Koyori stated Yuuma's answer is correct, which make Ayame shocked that "dumb" answer was correct (This is changed in the volume version, however). In the volume version, it's Sayaka and Ayame answered Koyori's question instead. After Koyori stated the girl's answer is correct, Yuuma and Aiji got confused and asks them how did they knew it, and Ayame explains they knew it because they're both girls. Then, Koyori was wonder why is she not being able to hate Ataru despite the fact he killed her, Ayame explained to her that loving someone is doesn't need a reason. Thought Koyori ignored Ayame's words and wonder who's she. Yuuma tells Koyori don't crying and she can leave the things to her older brother (Yuuma). Although Koyori deny Yuuma's word and said he and Ataru fight like a child, she gives a hint to him and the others about where's the location Ataru on. After given hints to them, Koyori's body is started dissipating due to her mission in this trial is completed, she also started they will never meet again after this. Thought, Sayaka and Aiji comes to said farewell to Koyori. While being cries, Koyori thanks her older brother and friends for the farewell. Gallery Trivia *Koyori and Yuri look almost identical, this is due to the fact Koyori is Yuri's clone.Real Account II Chapter 171 *Due to Koyori referring to herself as "boku", a lot of people mistaken her as a boy, as the term "boku" is mainly used by males in Japanese language. *Koyori's third stage of "symptom" look somwhat resembles Mizuki Kurashina's. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased